


If I were in Minecraft

by Luveverlark



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Minecraft, real, whatif
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luveverlark/pseuds/Luveverlark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wished you could go into Minecraft? I have. You can build anything you want, just by using your brain and a mouse. But what if you had to use your hands? And you actually WERE there? This is what I'd do if I were in Minecraft. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And so it begins

Minecraft. Oooh, the wonder. Beautiful landscapes, cool items to collect, adorable animals..... I always have wished I could live in it. I turned on my laptop, logged onto my account, and excitedly went onto Minecraft. One click, and there you are. Not literally, of course, but it sure feels like it. I spawned in a tundra, and bean to explore. I could almost feel the air blowing past me, the crunchy dirt under my feet. I could almost hear the panting of the wolves as the ran over the hills.....  
"Hey Carynn, you in there?" My brother asked. He was outside of my door. I paused the game, and went to my door. I turned the knob, and it opened. My brother Jacob stood there holding two glasses of.... well, I wasn't sure. "What's that?" I asked. The liquid inside of the glasses was unlike anything I had ever seen. It was purplish, but it had swirls of green and yellow. It bubbled strangly, like it was carbonated.... but different. He grinned proudly. "My own invention!" he said. I rolled my eyes. My brother and his inventions. I gagged at the thought of the "Rocket icees" he made last week. Let's just say I had a stomachache for three days afterward. "Want some?" He asked. I made a lame face, and said a grossed-out voice, "Am I supposed to answer honestly?" He shoved the drink onto my hand, and then crossed the room to my bed. I followed him, and sat. "Minecraft!" he said. "I haven't played that in so long!" I lifted an eyebrow. "You played it this morning."  
He practically pulled his hair out as he said, "I know! I didn't even KNOW that I could wait so long!"  
I laughed, and resumed my game. I was in the middle of building a house when Jacob said, "Aren't you gonna drink that?" I looked down at it. EW. I didn't want to hurt his feelings. He was only trying to be nice. Slowly-and gagging the whole time- I brought the cup to my mouth. I took a sip.  
"PPPPPHHHHHHHHLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEAAAAHHHHH!" I spit it out.... all over my computer! My screen flickered, and my keyboard sizzled. "Oh No!" I cried. Smoke curled up from the sides, and I angrily turned to Jacob. "THis is all your fault!" I screeched. He stood quickly.  
"NO it's not!" he said defensively.  
"Yes IT IS! You ruin everything!" I practically screamed. He looked hurt, and I almost felt guilty. His eyes filled with tears, and ran out of the room. I groaned, and picked up the computer. I felt like I was being being sucked into a vacuum! What was happening? I looked down at myself, and I realized I was becoming stretched out, and pixelated! I suddenly was pulled THROUGH THE SCREEN of my computer. I screamed, and when I looked around, I realized.  
I WAS IN MINECRAFT.  
I screamed for nearly ten minutes before I thought about it a bit. This was impossible. I was dreaming! R-r-r-right?  
I shook my head. This couldn't be! Anyway, if it was real, I'd better hurry up and finish my house before dark. GOOD, I thought. IM FINALLY THINKING REASONABLY. I walked up to a tree, and hit it. OUCH! I looked down at my hand, red and swollen. Strange.... I was in Minecraft. Why would it hurt? I then remembered.... my axe! I ran to my half-finished-house, and went through the door. There was a crafting table in the right corner, and a chest in the left. I opened it, and grabbed my axe. I also had some soup in the chest also, but I'd save that for later. I returned to the tree, axe in hand, and began to chop. Three strikes for one block. One block for four wood planks. Twenty more wood planks to finish my house.  
SHEESH.  
Now lets skip ahead to the finished house. Otherwise, you'll hate me for boring you. And I don't want to be hated, Okay? Good. Now, the finished house. It was.....um..... okay, fine. I'm and honest person. HORRIBLE. But what could I do? My hands were tired! I closed the door behind me, and sat on the floor. I hadn't known I could do that, but when I found out I was grateful.  
Then a thought crossed my mind. I didn't have a bed. How could I sleep? It's not like you can sleep on the ground in Minecraft. I winced at the thought of going of to find sheep. My stomach was in a knot, or atleast.... that's how it felt. I mean, I don't even think you HAVE a stomach in Minecraft. I stood slowly, crafted a sword, and bravely stepped out the door of my house.

 


	2. Mobs

Monsters were everywhere. I wished that I could just click a button and be on peaceful mode! Sadly, it wasn't that easy. As I walked through the darkness, keeping an eye out for sheep, I thought back to the times I wished I could go into Minecraft. I shook my square head. If only I had known. I looked around at the forest around me. The only light was the light of the stars and the moon. I knew that I had a torch or two in my inventory. If only I knew how to get it! I could see creepers in the distance, and I heard the rattle of skeleton bones. This was worse than any nightmare I had ever had. Atleast, I hoped it was only a nightmare. Any second, I would wake up. I would be in my comfy, warm, beautiful bed.....  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!  
I jumped at the sound of a zombie growl. I quickly turned, to see one coming at me! I ran, as hard as I could, back to my house. I closed the door behind me, and sat down in the center of the floor. WELL, I thought. LOOKS LIKE I'M SITTING THE NIGHT OUT.  
Dawn came quickly. I was lucky the night here in minecraft was only ten minutes. I walked out of my house, exhausted, to find some sheep. I still had my sword, because who knows what creatures were still out there? I came to a pond, where a spider was wading. I slashed it many times with my sword, until it finally tipped over- dead. I collected the string and a spider eye, and walked on. I made sure to break a block in the ground every so often, so I would have a way to find my house again. After a while of walking, I heard a rattle of bones. I turned quickly around, but nothing was there? Had I misheard? Maybe. I turned back and headed on. But I heard it again. This time it sounded closer. I turned around again, but nothing was there! It was then that an arrow whizzed past my head. I turned back to the direction I was headed- just as a skeleton wearing enchanted chain mail armor jumped out from behind a tree.


	3. To flee, or not to flee

I jumped back, startled. Should I run, or should I try and fight it? I mean, if i did i could get chainmail. But if I died.... Would i respawn? I dodged another arrow, and then hid behind a tree. When we play minecraft, we arent scared to fight because we know we have endless lives. But if youre actually there? And you dont know how many lives you have? The skeleton came around the tree, and shot an arrow. It hit my left arm, thought I felt no pain. But i did fall back, and I knew I was losing health. I ran to another tree that had vines, and climbed up. The creature approached, and I grabbed my stone sword from nowhere. Well, i guess I found out how to open my inventory-technically. I swung down at the skeleton, and it fell back. i jumped down from the tree, and hit it again. I dodged an arrow, then hit it again. It fell, and I grabbed the chainmail armour. After collecting three bones and some xp, I started putting it on. I fell over randomly, or so i thought, and turned to see two creepers. One had exploded, and the others were coming at me. I ran as hard as I could, praying that I wouldnt die. Atleast, not here. And not yet.  
WHIZZZZZ!  
An arrow suddenly flew into my pixelated back, and I felt myself fall- then nothing.


	4. Respawn

Thank goodness! I found myself back at my spawn point, and hurried along the path of broken grass blocks. I collected all of my things, and went to my house to put them in my chest. I ate the soup, and then went to find mor mushrooms. I had gotten nearly ten when I heard a "Baaaaaah." I looked up, and saw some sheep grazing in the grass. Dont you just hate it when you find something you have been looking for- once you stop looking? I took my sword in hand, and then went slowly toward the sheep. This would be hard to do. Yes, they were in a game, but so was I. Maybe they had feelings now that the game was REAL. I closed my eyes tightly, and then opened them. I needed a bed.   
Baaaah! The sheep screamed as I hit it. Now that I had started, I knew I had to finish the creature off. I killed three sheep, then returned to my crafting table. Finally, I had a bed! Night came quickly, and I sleepily laid down on my bed. The second my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.


	5. Mining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that I've survived another night, it's time to mine! What adventures will today bring?

I looked up at the morning sky, and sighed. Thank goodness. I had had a good night's sleep. What should I do today, I thought, looking around my house. Well... my stomach rumbled. I can't just go on eating mushrooms! I realized that I'd have to hunt. But I don't want to eat raw meat, so I have to make a furnace. And that, of course, means that I have to mine. After making a pickaxe, I begin to make stairs into the ground on one side of the room. First I go through dirt, then granite, and then, finally, cobblestone. I know that I need nine cobblestone blocks for a furnace, so I count as I go. I'm at seven, when  
C B O  
R O U  
A O C  
S M! H!  
H!  
I fall into a cave! I look around, and everywhere, it seems, are coal and iron ore! When it seems that this is too good to be true, I realize that it is. I turn to the hiss of a spider, and I realize that monsters are everywhere down here! Where would I be without the chainmail armor? I kill the mobs as fast as I can, a spider, then a creeper, then a skeleton, but they just keep coming. One creeper explodes, and it kills most of the monsters with it. I kill what's left, and then move on. I follow a narrow passageway, encountering an enderman on the way, and I find a small room. There is a light, it seems, coming from it, so I enter. I expect to see lava, but to my surprise, its a... a....  
A Dungeon!  
I hurry to the monster spawner and break it, so no more will spawn in this room. Now I excitedly move onto the chest, and open it.  
Whatever I expected to find, or even hoped, or even DREAMED.... does not compare to what I found inside. When I opened it, I found three loaves of bread, five lapis lazuli, and.... THREE DIAMONDS.  
I gasp. Oh. My. GOSH! I hurriedly grab them, and get out as fast as I can. I have to get home and put these in my chest! And maybe, just maybe! I can find a way to make an enchantment table. Or a diamond pickaxe!


End file.
